La maladie d'amour
by Diabolikangel
Summary: Quand l'amour vient frapper à la porte de notre coeur. ce qui résulte d'un amour à sens unique, ce qu'on devient quand on ne supporte plus cette situation !


**Ptit Os sans prétention !**

* * *

L'amour est un poison, il s'insinue dans nos veines pour atteindre notre coeur. Il donne naissance à la pire maladie qui soit : La maladie d'amour. Elle rend idiot, aveugle. Au début on n'en ressent pas les symptômes, puis après quelques temps on sent une douce chaleur nous envahir, une envie de sourire permanente et là on comprend. On se sent bien, planant, on croit que ce bonheur ne finira jamais. Et puis, tout d'un coup, ca s'agrave. On apprend que notre amour n'est pas partagé, pire, que la personne qu'on aime nous hais à cause de cet amour.

A partir de ce moment, la maladie prend de l'ampleur. Finit la phase de pur bonheur, début de la phase de déprime aigue.

On en cesse de penser à l'élu de notre coeur, tout nos efforts pour l'oublier sont vains. Une intense douleur nous comprime le coeur et nous empêche de respirer correctement. On ferait tout pour arrêter de penser, arrêter de vivre et pourtant on est raccroché à la vie par cet infime espoir q'un jour on puisse à nouveau regarder l'homme qu'on aime en face.

Et puis la maladie gagne du terrain, bientôt on reste prostré chez soi, oubliant de manger et boire. Peut-être pour attirer l'attention de l'être aimé ? Ou peut-être pas... On se laisse mourir d'un amour impossible, on n'arrive même plus à pleurer. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre... Pour que le temps nous aide à oublier.

Parfois, on guerri, à force de patience, on à tellement envie de vivre que même après cet échec on veut retomber amoureux pour enfin gouter à ce plaisir si dur à avoir...

Et parfois, non . Parfois la douleur est trop forte, on ne veut plus voir cette vérité affligeante. On ne veut pas comprendre que celui qu'on aime à trouver quelqu'un, et que leur amour est inébranlable. La seule chose que l'on désire c'est fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir... C'est ce qui arrive pour la plupart des gens qui ont connus un sentiment aussi fort que le véritable amour.

Alors on prend la première chose qui nous tombe sous la main, un couteau, un morceau de verre.. On l'approche de son poignet, essayant de viser juste pour être sur de ne pas survivre. Doucement le sang commence à couler, s'écrasant au sol. Notre corps devient lourd, on prend la lettre qu'on a préalablement écrite et on la pose en évidence avant de s'évanouir.

A partir de là, c'est le moment de la liberation. On ne sent plus son corps, ni même la souffrance qui l'habitait encore quelques minutes auparavant. Une lumière blanche nous appelle et lorsqu'on traverse le long couloir noir pour l'atteindre, des souvenirs nous assaillent de partout. On revoit les bons moments de notre courte vie, la douleur aussi. Moi à ce moment, j'ai pleurer quand je les aient tous revus. Nous avions l'air tellement heureux tous ensemble, à rire et chanter... J'ai vu mon coeur se briser à cause de _lui_, enfin était-ce réellement de sa faute ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas le forcer à m'aimer !

J'ai vu des choses que j'avais refusé de voir jusqu'à ce moment. Son regards rempli d'étoiles quand- il regardait l'homme qu'il avait choisi, ses sourires, son bonheur. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était tellement heureux que je ne pouvais pas briser cette utopie ! Que j'avais été égoïste, je n'avais pensé qu'à ma douleur.

Je l'avais même vu pleurer, après que je lui ai annoncé que je l'aimais. Il s'en voulait de me faire souffrir... Et moi, ne pensant qu'à ma petite personne, je ne l'avais pas vu, je lui voulait, je l'ignorait et il a souffert encore plus . Pas autant que moi, mais assez pour que je m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, je veux ton bonheur »_

Shû...Pardonne moi !

Quand je suis arrivée devant la fameuse lumière blanche dont tout le monde parle, on m'a proposé de faire un choix... Le choix de vivre ou de mourir. Drôle de question, si j'étais là, c'était que j'avais fait mon choix. Seulement, devant moi est apparut une image, c'était le présent, comme dans une télévision. Je voyais Suguru, Shû, K et les autres entrer dans mon appartement. Ils avaient l'air affolés et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Tout d'un coup un cri aigu rententi, Shû venait de trouver mon cadavre.Alors que Thôma appelait une ambulance, Shuichi ne cessait de repéter _« C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute »_, ces paroles raisonnaient comme un litanie macabre. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ca... Et puis il s'est précipité dans les bras de Yuki, mon rival, celui que Shû avait choisi. Le pauvre ne savait pas comment le réconforter. J'avais du mal à continuer de regarder... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Shuichi accorderait une telle importance à ma mort, je le voyais plutôt indifférent, voir même heureux de cett nouvelle.

_« J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, Yuki, je veux mourir, pour pouvoir me faire pardonner »_

Cette phrase, Shû, il me considérait encore comme son meilleur ami, il ne m'avait jamais haïs... Mais quel imbécil je faisait ! Je ne voulait pas qu'il meurt par ma faute, il avais eut la chance de trouver l'amour, il était heureux et j'avais tout gaché !

Les larmes continuait de couler sur mes joues, alors que sur la « télévision » apparaissait K et Thôma. En apparence, K n'avait pas changé, toujours cet air de joyeux psychopate. Mais en regardant bien, j'appercut qu'il se retenait de pleurer... Thôma semblait plus s'inquiété pour ses intérêt si Bad Luck s'arrêtait mais au moins j'allais lui manquer!

Plus je voyais ces images, plus je regrettait mon choix. Mais ils allaient en guérrir un jour. Ils sont forts, plus forts que moi. Tout d'un coup, sur la télévision je put voir Suguru, il était penché sur mon corps, pleurant à chaudes larmes.Cette vue me brisa le coeur, il semblait tenir à moi lui aussi, plus que je ne l'aurait imaginé !

_« Hiro... Reviens je t'en supplie, ne nous laisse pas »_

... Je voulais partir, être lâche, les laisser comme ca, mais je ne pouvait pas avancer. Sûrement parce que je n'avais pas tout vu pour être en mesure de prendre une décision.

_« Toi... Tu l'aimais hein? »_

Il m'avait posé cette question, il parlait sûrement de Shû. Evidemment, oui je l'aimais, sinon je n'aurait pas été là ou j'étais. A ce moment là, étant mort je ne ressentais plus les sentiments ni la douleur et pourtant, tout ce qu'ils disaient me touchait en plein coeur. J'étais sûrement à la frontière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.

_« Et moi... Je t'aimais »_

Un court instant, je me souviens que mon coeur s'est mis à battre. Alors comme ca, pendant que moi je souffrais d'un amour impossible avec Shuichi, Suguru vivait la même chose, mais avec moi ! Je me suis demandé comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? C'est vrai, pendant la déprime, alors que j'évitais Shuichi, Suguru était venu quasiment tout les jours me voir, pour m'apporter à manger, il essayait de me réconforter... J'étais aveugle !

La dernière image que je vis, fut la vue d'ensemble de tout mes amis.Puis plus rien, juste une voix dans ma tête, celle de Suguru.

_« Si tu ne reviens pas, c'est moi qui te rejoindrais! »_

Je me rendait enfin compte de l'impact de ma décision. En mettant fin à mes jours, non seulement j'abandonnait tout ceux que j'aimais et en plus deux d'entre eux menacaient de faire la même erreur ! Je me rendit compte, une fois la télé disparue que je pouvais bouger. Devant moi se profilaient deux portes, l'une portant l'inscription : Mort et l'autre : Vie. J'ai hésité longement avant d'ouvrir l'une d'entre elle.

Et maintenant je suis ici. Ca fait deux jours ... Deux jours que j'ai fait mon choix et que j'ai décidé de vivre, d'accorder une nouvelle chance à la vie. Je suis tranquillement dans ma chambre d'hôpital quand une tempête rose entre, me faisant sursauter. Shû, accompagné de Yuki et de Suguru.

Je leur sourit, je suis plutôt heureux de les revoir ! Shuichi m'annonce que lui et Yuki ont l'intention de se fiancer, tant mieux. Il sort, comprenant que je souhaite rester seul le temps de me remettre... Mais Suguru reste, je crois qu'il veut parler , je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire mais j'ai l'intention de l'écouter...

_« Ne refais plus jamais ca ! T'entends , t'as pas idée de nous faire peur comme ca ? »_

Je souris, je ne m'étais pas rendu à quel point ca avait pu me manquer ces « engueulades », et puis Suguru est trop mignon quand il essaye de faire le méchant.

_« Et puis tu sais ... Je, enfin , on tiens fort à toi !Hmm, j'aurais pas supporter que tu meurt tu comprend.. Enfin j'veux dire que je... »_

Je sais qu'il a peur de tout dire. Que je le rejète, comme Shû la fait avec moi ! Mais j'ai l'intention de commencer une nouvelle vie et qui dit nouvelle vie, dis: oublier le passé et ne s'occuper que du présent !

_« 'Fin, je t'aime »_

Il rougit... Et moi je le regarde dans les yeux, je sais qu'il est sincère et je sais que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à débuter une nouvelle histoire tout de suite, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec lui je serais heureux. A nouveau je ressens cette douce chaleur dans mon coeur. Serait-ce possible que la maladie d'amour ne soit revenue ? Décidemment elle ne lâche jamais l'affaire celle là !A peine finit avec histoire, qu'elle veut qu'on en reccomence une autre !

_« Je crois bien que moi aussi... »_

J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mon coeur à parler tout seul, j'espere seulement que cette fois... Ce sera la bonne !

_The end ! _

* * *

J'ai écris ce OS en écoutant une chanson, je ne sais même pas laquelle xD. En fait je voulais faire du gravitation depuis un moment mais pas moyen de trouver une idée. Finalement, cet espece d'UA est né, en deux heures. Ce qui explique que se soit pas très très bien! Mais je suis quand même contente, je trouve que c'est un bon début mdr .

Rewiew ?


End file.
